<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Rubber by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149499">Burning Rubber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio'>LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Driving, Burning Rescue is Done, Crack, Disrespect of Traffic Safety, Do NOT Do What Lio Does in This Fic, Especially When it Involves Crime, Galo Learns Fear, Galo's Holding It, Gueira and Meis Support their Boss, I Cannot Stress that Enough, Lio Never Took Driver's Ed, M/M, Mad Burnish 4 Life, Well - Freeform, but right now, crazy driving, galo and lio share a brain cell, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo and Lio are running late for work, so Lio offers to drive them; to this day, Promepolis shudders at the memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aina Ardebit &amp; Remi Puguna, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia &amp; Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia &amp; Gueira &amp; Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Rubber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, do not attempt to imitate any of the things Lio does on his motorcycle in real life, there is a high risk of injury or death to you or any other motorists. Any stunts or tricks should be practiced alone or under any professional closed off supervision and you should always have some way to contact medical assistance in case of any incident, and I still recommend avoiding any that Lio performs. This is purely a work of fiction, and, as in other stories, some things are better left within the realm of fiction. Thank you, and please stay safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning.</p><p>Lio Fotia hadn’t always had the pleasure of enjoying a freshly risen morning for most of his life, the ability to sit at a counter with a freshly made cup of coffee and listen to the birds outside greet the sun with a song, one of the new luxuries he’s received in this strange new world.</p><p>The chance to awaken at such a late hour and trace his lover’s sleeping face, a joy he knows he doesn’t deserve, but the resistance to such overwhelming satisfaction seems to leave him a bit more each day.</p><p>And said lover…</p><p>“LIO! STOP ENJOYING THE BEAUTY OF DOMESTICITY AND GET YOUR SMALL BUT PERFECTLY CURVED ASS IN GEAR!!”</p><p>…is currently running around their shared apartment, as naked as the day he was born, simultaneously attempting to brush his teeth and gel his hair, failing at both, somehow mixing them, bemoaning his failure to have charged his phone the previous night, causing it to die.</p><p>And preventing his alarm from going off, allowing his exhausted and Lio’s significantly growing spoiled bodies to wake up late.</p><p>“IT’S ALREADY 6:30! WE ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO GET TO WORK!!! <em>STUFF SIX POP-TARTS INTO YOUR MOUTH AND LET’S GO!!!!”</em> His somehow endearing partner yells at him, somewhat envious of his ability to be ready to be ready within three minutes as he finally manages to put on his pants.</p><p>“Disregarding how that would cause me to begin choking on sprinkles,” Lio finally begins in an even tone as he rinses out his mug, in contrast to Galo’s frustrated panic as he fails to put on his shirt and shoes, “First, it would be more time efficient if I didn’t stop for breakfast-”</p><p>“I’m not letting you skip any meals,<em> Lio</em>! We talked about this!”</p><p>“And second, we have plenty of time to prepare before leaving.”</p><p>“THIRTEEN MINUTES IS <em>NOT </em>ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY, DUDE!!! OH MAN, THIS IS HOW IT STARTS!!!!”</p><p>“Galo.”</p><p>“First, you’re late for work; then, you start missing days; then, you lose your job!”</p><p>“Galo.”</p><p>“Then, you’re homeless! And then a giant fire comes and engulfs the city, <em>and you can’t do anything because you got fired! </em>AND THEN THE CAPTAIN IS DISAPPOINTED AND THE WORLD EXPLODES!!!!!!”</p><p>“GALO.”</p><p>Finally ending his rant and meeting Lio’s eyes, Galo finds himself feeling comfort from the hand Lio places on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright,” The smaller promises, “We’re going to get to work on time, just calm down.”</p><p>“…You’re right!” Galo agrees, “We’ll get there on the flames of our burning souls!”</p><p>“Actually, I was going to suggest taking Detroit II, but that also.”</p><p>“Wait, can you really get us there in time on your bike?”</p><p>Giving a fond chuckle at his lover’s perplexed face Lio continues, “Yes, I believe I can get us there within five minutes.”</p><p>“Five minutes?!” Galo exclaims, “Woah! What kind of shortcut do you take to work?!”</p><p>Unable to prevent himself from smirking in pride at the adoring look on Galo’s face, Lio explains, “Well, it’s not that I know a shortcut…”</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p> The morning had begun in serenity.</p><p>Even with the morning traffic, most of Promepolis had yet to awaken. With most of the shops and buildings still in disarray from the Parnassus Incident, many have paused their duties that originally required them to awaken so early in the day and now many take the opportunity to wake at their own volition. The streets are nearly empty, the only sounds being the chirping of birds flying without a care in the world and…</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! LIO, YOU PSYCHOPATH!!!!!!”</p><p>…the terrified screams of the self-proclaimed “Greatest Firefighter in the World.”</p><p>Holding on for dear life to his lover, an ex-terrorist who speeds on through the traffic, weaving between cars at a speed far above the speed limit, ignoring all stop signs and traffic lights that they encounter.</p><p>“Please calm yourself, Galo,” the smaller requests softly, ignoring the honks of the other motorists, swerving between lanes without a care, “I’m afraid your screams will disturb somebody.”</p><p>“YOU’RE AFRAID OF <em>ME </em>MAKING A SCENE?!!” The once fearless firefighter screams, “<em>YOU’RE </em>THE ONE DRIVING LIKE A MANIAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! <em>LOOK OUT FOR THAT TRUCK!!!!!”</em></p><p>“Just…one more…second…” Lio mutters as they get closer to the truck, one that just so happens to be a carrier, a conveniently empty one, ramp still on the ground as if the equipment it was hauling had only just been taken off.</p><p>“Lio…” Galo whimpers, realizing what Lio intends to do, “Noooo…” He begs as he trembles, head shaking in fear.</p><p><em>“There.” </em>Lio declares, ignoring Galo’s protests, speeding up the bike even more than he had.</p><p>“LIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Galo shouts as they drive up the ramp, using the momentum to fling them into the air, lifting them over a small building onto the next street they needed to cross, the bike’s wheels only giving a small squeak in protest until Lio gets them moving again.</p><p>“WHAT IS THIS BIKE MADE OF?!!!!!” Galo shouts in hysteria.</p><p>“Well,” Lio admits, “to be honest, when we were building Detroit II, I was never given the exact specifics on the materials I was given, Lucia-”</p><p>“Nevermind.” Galo shoots out, uncharacteristically jaded.</p><p>
  <em>Weeeoooo-Weeooooo!</em>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddddddd, THE POLICE ARE COMING!! LIO, WE HAVE TO PULL OVER!!!”</p><p>“Galo…”</p><p>“…Gulp…” And Galo just now realizes he told <em>Lio “The Government Exists to Restrict Freedom and Keep the Oppressed from Tasting Human Rights” Fotia </em>to surrender to the police.</p><p>
  <em>Vrrroooom! Vrrrrrrooooommmmm!</em>
</p><p>Making the engine roar, almost as if in challenge, Lio turns back to Galo, a pissed off look on his face as he tells Galo,</p><p>
  <em>“My surrender will come with the departure of life from my body.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>VRRRRRROOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Starting the microwave, pouring the contents of the packet into the bowl, Meis gets the oatmeal mixed and starts breakfast while Gueira watches TV.</p><p>“MEIS!” He hears Gueira yell out, “Get in here, bro, the Boss is on the news!”</p><p>“Oh?” He says as he walks to the couch, settling his arms behind his husband, “What’s happenin’, dude?”</p><p>“Look!”</p><p>
  <em>“BREAKING NEWS: Reports of a mad motorist, confirmed to be Lio Fotia, the former leader of Mad Burnish and current advocate of equal rights for ex-Burnish citizens, riding in sheer defiance of all traffic laws have been coming in rapidly for the last three minutes. Attempts to apprehend him have been useless thus far. We now go to traffic cams to get a better view of the situation…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Is screamed out unmistakably by Galo Thymos, squeezing onto the Boss as he swerves past officers and civilians alike.</em>
</p><p>“Damn!” Gueira spits out, “Those pigs think they can catch the Boss?! And shit, Thymos! Grow a pair and stop squealin’, ya pansy! Support your man!”</p><p>“Gueira.”</p><p>“Eh?” The hothead says in confusion, turning his head to look into his lover’s eye.</p><p>Grabbing his husband’s slim shoulders, Meis states with a tone allowing no nonsense, “Right now, our Boss, who is already being treated like a criminal by the government, is being chased by the highway police for causing utter mayhem on the road, and his idiot boyfriend is too hysterical to talk him down; you know what we have to do, right?”</p><p>“Bro…” Gueira tries to see if what he believes is happening is true.</p><p>“Bro.” Meis clarifies.</p><p>“Bro.” Gueira agrees, the two gripping hands in determination.</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>As they continue their mad rush throughout town, Galo takes a pause in his screaming to regard their surroundings and he sees what appears to be Gueira and Meis sitting in lawn chairs, beers in hands, foam fingers in the others, flags with the Mad Burnish symbol printed on them flying high on their chairs.</p><p>“GO, BOSS!” He hears Gueira yell out.</p><p>An “It’s all you, man!” comes from Meis.</p><p>…</p><p>“DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!!!” Galo yells as the distance between them starts to close.</p><p>As they pass by the duo, for a split second it’s almost like time has slowed down. Lio turns to face them, and, in gratitude, gives them a thumbs up.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, my friends.”</em>
</p><p>“THIS IS <em>NOT </em>A TOUCHING MOMENT!!!!” Galo protests.</p><p>Once the two pass by, Gueira turns to look Meis in the eye.</p><p>“So,” he starts, “Now that the Boss is gone and can’t tell us, ‘No,’ you wanna pour this stuff into breakfast and see how it tastes?” He asks, lifting up his beer, “You know what they say, 5 o’clock somewhere!”</p><p>“Dude…” Meis says in a slightly scolding tone.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Put some fruit in there, you need your vitamins.” He advises, lifting his beer for a toast.</p><p>
  <em>Clink!</em>
</p><p>“Before we go back in,” Gueira says between sips, “You wanna make out, bro?”</p><p>Chuckling, Meis turns his head back to Gueira, “Read my fuckin’ mind.”</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“LIO! STOOOOOOOOPPPP!” Galo begs.</p><p>“Galo, calm down,” Lio tries to placate him, “We’re almost there.”</p><p>“I DON’T EVEN CARE ABOUT GETTING TO WORK ANYMORE!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“OKAY, THAT WAS A LIE!”</p><p>
  <em>Okay, Thymos, think! So Lio has gone insane, and has made a horrible decision; okay! You do this stuff all the time, but you usually have someone to talk you down! Okay, no one from work is here to help, so who else do you know? Now, you don’t have any other friends, so who-Oh! I know who! Whenever I’m about to do something REALLY dumb, who talks you out of it? Liooooohhhhhh…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit, I’m the responsible one right now, aren’t I? Is this how it feels to deal with me? Wow, this has been an eye-opener. If we make it out of this, I’m really going to have to take some time to-HOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>“LIO! SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>“It’s okay Galo,” Lio comforts, “We’re going to pull up in a few seconds.”</p><p>“BECAUSE YOU COMPLETELY DISREGARDED THE SPEED LIMIT!”</p><p>“Oh, Galo,” Lio says gently, turning his head for a second to give a smile that, under normal circumstances, would’ve put Galo at ease.</p><p>Right now, it unnerves him.</p><p>“The speed limit,” Lio continues as he faces a police blockade.</p><p>
  <em>Vrrroooommm, vrooommmm!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is just a suggestion.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screeeeecccchhhhhh!</em>
</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Okay,” Aina starts, “I’ll bite; where’s Galo?”</p><p>“Aina,” Remi tries to placate, “Work hasn’t started yet, he’ll be here.”</p><p>“Work starts in twenty seconds! This is so weird, Galo’s never late!”</p><p>“He could-”</p><p>“What? Get here in thirteen seco-”</p><p> <em>SCREEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!</em></p><p>
  <em>WEEEEEEOOOOOOO-WEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>Seeing Lio pull into a spot in the parking lot, cop cars rushing after him, lights flashing all around them, Aina and Remi share a look that can only be interpreted as, <em>“What the fuck?”</em></p><p>“Galo,” Lio asks, unconcerned about the officers surrounding them, “How’s our time?”</p><p>Said bluenet rises from the bike shakily, eyes blown back and unfocused, almost as if he isn’t truly sure where he is.</p><p>Pulling out his phone and clicking some button, he says, “Five seconds,” in a voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Smiling slightly, Lio says, “Now didn’t I tell you we’d make it to work on time?” in a fond tone, oblivious to the state of shock his partner is in.</p><p>To that, Galo just walks into the building, half-consciously like a zombie, not even greeting the frozen Aina and Remi.</p><p>Lio just shakes his head fondly and puts his fists on his hips…</p><p>“THERE HE IS! GO! GO! GOOOOOO!”</p><p>…Until he’s tackled to the ground by several officers.</p><p>After he’s been detained, the lead officer marches towards him and demands, “Do you have <em>any </em>idea how many traffic laws you just broke within the last five minutes?!”</p><p>…</p><p>Blinking his eyes owlishly, Lio says, without a trace of sarcasm, “Traffic…<em>laws</em>?”</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Okay,” Ignis starts off once he gets to the parking lot, “Why is Fotia getting arrested and why is Galo crying in the bathroom?”</p><p><em>“…We have no idea.” </em>Aina tells him.</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“You think he’ll be okay?” Varys asks.</p><p>“He” referring to the bluenet crumpled on his side in the fetal position, crying quietly, refusing to speak.</p><p>“I dunno,” Lucia states bluntly, biting a piece off her chocolate bar while Varys awkwardly rubs Galo’s side.</p><p>“Wish we knew what happened.” He says sympathetically.</p><p>“I dunno,” Lucia counters, “If it left him like this, do you <em>really </em>think it’s a good idea to see it?”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right.”</p><p>“When am I not?”</p><p>
  <em>PING!</em>
</p><p>“Oh, that’s me,” Lucia clarifies, “Sweet! New track for Mario Kart!” She announces enthusiastically, booting up the game immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Vrooom, Vrrooooommmm!</em>
</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Galo yells out, scrambling to his feet and running away with his arms flailing.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to see that, Vinny.”</p><p>“Vinny…” The rat agrees, shaking his head in pity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that is how Burning Rescue learned that Lio, despite all appearances, is honestly just as crazy as Galo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>